fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Plue
|english voice= Majken Bullard (Season 1) (Season 2) |key= |image gallery= yes }} Plue (プルー Purū) is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit with no actual combat abilities, stated to be usually kept as a pet for less powerful Mages, including Lucy herself as his owner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 8-12 His key was sold for 20 000 .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 7 Appearance Plue is a short and stout white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose reminiscent of a carrot, giving him a slight appearance of a snowman. His body is often shaking nervously, though this doesn't always occur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Cover He cannot speak besides saying "puu-puun", although Natsu seems to be able to understand him anyway. He mostly communicates by using gestures and motions which Lucy finds adorable.Fiary Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 11-13 Personality Because he is not made for combat, Plue serves as a cute companion instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 11 He is very obedient and ready to help Lucy whenever she needs his help.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 Along with that, he enjoys sweets and shares a close friendship with Happy and is often seen teasing Lucy and Loke along with him.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 71, Pages 10-11 He is also very apologetic, as he immediately apologized to his owner after harming her under the influence of Sherry's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 3-4 Synopsis Daybreak arc In order to show Natsu and Happy how contracts with Celestial Spirits are made, Lucy summons Plue for the first time and demonstrates it. However, because of Plue's peculiar appearance, Natsu and Happy see him as a failure. When Plue "speaks" for the first time, Natsu seems to be able to understand him, while Lucy cannot. Plue then suggests Natsu to form a team with Lucy, being the first one to do so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 8-15 Lullaby arc Plue is seen beside Lucy when Mirajane tells her to go on a job with Natsu, Gray and Erza. Lucy carries Plue while seeing Gray and Natsu arguing. Plue is later still being carried while Erza discusses with the group about the Dark Guild Eisenwald and Lullaby on the train.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 2-15 He is seen soaked when Lucy shakes in fear after hearing about Erigor. Afterwards, Plue is seen eating along with everyone else.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 5 Galuna Island arc In a battle against Sherry Blendy, Lucy purposely summons Plue, knowing the latter will use her magic on him. Once under Sherry's control, Plue's eyes glow as he runs aggressively towards Lucy. Due to his noncombatant nature, however, he is unable to harm Lucy despite the flurry of kicks and punches he delivers. Once Sherry releases him from her magic, he immediately apologizes to Lucy and returns to the Celestial Spirit World afterwards.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 14 Loke arc After arguing with Loke, Lucy leaves with Happy and Plue, who seems to recognize Loke. Later, Plue, along with all of Lucy's Spirits, is summoned in order to persuade the Celestial Spirit King to let Loke return to the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 5 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tenrou Island arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. X791 arc Upon returning to the present time, Lucy heads home with Plue but is not allowed in her apartment because of the seven years of rent she owes to her landlady. Lucy then talks to Plue about her father, whom she finally decided to visit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 11-15 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc While training for the Grand Magic Games, Lucy and her friends are brought by Virgo to the Celestial Spirit World, where the Spirit celebrate their return from Tenrou Island. During the festivities, Plue greets Carla and Happy, together with other dozens of Nikora's behind him, who lift the two into the air. Plue then dances with Happy as Lyra plays her harp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 8-15 Much later, Plue appears at the King's banquet following the Mages' victory against Future Rogue Cheney's Dragons and is soon caught up in the verbal brawl, where the Mages discuss which guild Yukino Agria will join.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 17 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Sun Village arc After returning back to Magnolia, Lucy resumes her everyday life, this involving summoning Plue and going on walks with him. One day, as Lucy and Plue walk back home, Lucy remembers that she still hasn't paid her rent and says that she needs to go on a job soon. When Lucy opens her apartment's door, she and Plue see Erza, Carla and Wendy comfortably sitting on her couch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Pages 12-13 Avatar arc One year after Fairy Tail's disbandment, Plue is helping Lucy in tracking down other members of the guild, with the latter starting to cry after reminding herself of the times she spent with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 418, Pages 15-16 Magic and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Plue is shown to have enough speed to catch up to Lucy while they were running from a mysterious figure,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129 as well as to dance faster than one of Daphne's Lizardmen.Fairy Tail: Episode 70 Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Plue cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Stats Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan Plue, along with other students of Fairy Academy, heads for his classes during the morning of Lucy's first day at the academy.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 2 Megane-Fairy Lucy lends Plue's Gate Key to Daichi Shinagawa so that the latter may summon him in order to demonstrate his ability to perform Magic to Makarov. However, Shinagawa ends up summoning a deformed version of the Spirit instead.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy-Megane, Pages 17-19 Welcome to Fairy Hills! Plue accompanies Lucy in investigating a job request from Fairy Hills where they meet their, Hilda, who assigns the job for Lucy.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 4 Happy in Boots Plue is the first "animal" that Happy captures with his sack and also the first present to the king and princess of the kingdom.Fairy Tail Omake: Happy in Boots, Pages 4-5 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Plue accompanies Lucy in investigating a job request from Fairy Hills where they meet Hilda, the client, who assigns Lucy for the job. He later watches as Hilda immediately changes Lucy's normal clothes into that of a cat outfit after Lucy accepts Hilda's strange job.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Plue appears as the Fairy Academy principal during the assembly called by Carla as a lecture to the delinquent students. He delivers his speech in a dance that is only understood by Natsu and Carla, both moved to tears over Plue's apparently very inspirational spiel.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Plue appears as a playable character in Nintendo DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Plue possess the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': *'Super': Trivia *Plue is the only "dog" Happy likes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Cover *Happy plays a trick on Lucy by feigning a voice for Plue. Happy makes a reference to Rave Master, saying that Plue is the servant of a hero with a sacred stone, Haru and the Rave respectively.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 10-11 *A special restriction made by Hiro Mashima stated that the number of lines on Plue's nose must be 5, no more, no less. * The S-Class Mage Mirajane considers him as the strongest spirit ever.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 11 Q&A *Plue's character was featured in Hiro Mashima's previous work, Rave Master. *In the English dub of the first episode, Lucy called Plue's key "Canis Minor the White Dog" instead of "Nikora the Canis Minor".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 1 ** In the Manga, Lucy called Plue's key "White Doggy" instead of "Nikora the Canis Minor". Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male Category:Needs Help